


Study buddies

by Writer18



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer18/pseuds/Writer18
Summary: Lexa is failing school and needs help from no other than Clarke griffin the A grade student. Short High school AU





	Study buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first clexa fic! Any comments/ feedback would be appreciated :)

Lexa slowly turned the page of her test she had just been given back. A big F had been marked on the front of it. She banged her fist on the table before storming out the class. “Where do you think you’re going miss woods?!” Her teacher shouted but she continued anyway. Lexa was fed up, yes she was not the brightest tool in the box but she was trying. She swore Mr Kane was picking on her on purpose. She sat down on the football field wanting to be alone for a while. She loved playing football and that was the only time she felt like everything was right in the world. Of course major colleges wanted her she was the star quarter back but with these grades so late into senior year she almost needed a miracle to get in. Lucky for lexa karma works in mysterious ways, and a miracle in the form of Clarke Griffin might just be able to save her. She didn’t hear Clarke coming at first before she felt a soft tap on the shoulder which startled lexa somewhat. She turned to Clarke looking slightly embarrassed “what can I do for you? Came to mock me for my bad grades.” Lexa spoke.  
“Of course not. I would actually like to help you with said bad grades” Clarke replied , sitting herself down next to lexa, their shoulders brushing slightly. “And why would you wanna help me Griffin? I’m a trouble maker, I hate school, studying, all of it.”  
“Well I know how much you love football, it’d be a shame to see you not get into a college just because of some lousy grades.” Clarke looked at lexa with hope in her eyes. Lexa believed Clarke to be a sincere person, she knew she genuinely wanted to help her. “Well fine, but don’t be expecting me to step one foot in a library.” Said lexa  
“Where else would we go woods?” Replied Clarke  
“I dunno, Griffin. You tell me” lexa said this as if it was almost a challenge for Clarke.  
“Well I suppose it’ll have to be my house.”  
“ if you wanted me to come over Griffin you could’ve just said, cut all the study bullshit”  
“As if woods. Get over yourself, you’ll be in my kitchen that’s all”  
“Yeah I’ve heard that one before” and with Clarke lightly punched lexa on the shoulder then the two girls got up and made they’re way to Clarke’s car.  
After 2 hours lexa had completely lost the will to live. She was trying to stay focused for Clarke’s sake, but it wasn’t working. Not when Clarke’s face was only metres away, not when Clarke was being all cute and enthusiastic, and definitely not when Clarke was looking this hot. “So I think we’ve covered enough for one day” lexa concluded. “ are you sure I can’t tempt you with a bit more algebra?” Clarke replied  
“Honestly I couldn’t think of anything worse, god you’re almost as bad as Mr Kane”  
“Hey! Take that back” Clarke retorted  
“Can’t do that I’m afraid.” Lexa said sarcastically before Clarke pushed her playfully. Lexa retaliated pushing Clarke back, she then did the same but slightly harder and before they knew it they ended up tangled in one another on the floor. Lexa had Clarke pinned down on the floor and both girls were laughing. Then a silence fell before them. They both looked deep into each other’s eyes. The ocean blue of Clarke’s mixed with the emerald green of Lexas. It was like the ocean meeting the forest. Then without thinking lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke. At first Clarke was taken back by this. But she then pulled lexa in closer and connected their lips once more. Lexa loved the taste of Clarke. Her hands started moving up and down her body. Tracing her skin before tugging at her shirt. Clarke then removed her shirt and lexa did the same. The kissing became more passionate and the groans began getting louder. Clarke and lexa both knew where this was going, and both of them did not want it to end.


End file.
